


The Love Rite

by Rayoislife



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me, i didn't complete nano but it's a start, this was my nano entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: "I can never quite be sure of how he found me or when things actually occurred. You see, we weren't in this realm. No, we were somewhere beyond. Somewhere so much more than here." Olive's eyes clouded over with memories as a wistful smile grew upon her lips. The knife glinted in the dull light the moon offered."But why me?" Ophelia couldn't follow her aunt's wild thinking, this was the woman who had raised her, and here they were. Ophelia was bound to a chair in a field of tombstones, her aunt's own private collection. Olive's failed attempts to contact the one she claimed was her true love. Green eyes filled with tears, Ophelia flinched as her aunt's grin turned malicious once more."Because, my dear, blood calls the strongest when it's closest to the heart."





	The Love Rite

Ophelia gave a gasp as she came around to a dark, yet familiar setting. She struggled against the ropes binding her to the chair she sat on. She couldn't remember getting back home or how she got to be in a situation such as this. In fact, things went foggy after she left Johnny's house. A small, almost playful smile came to her lips as she looked around as much as her restraints allowed her to.

 

"Johnny, you kinky, fuck." She waited for him to respond to her for a few minutes before she began to get agitated with her boyfriend. "Johnny, I swear, this isn't funny! I know you have these urges with abducting people or whatever because of your dad, but if you don't come out right now, you'll be abducting someone else!"

 

Silence followed her announcement just as the last time she spoke. Now, Ophelia felt the tendrils of fear begin to sink in. Her heart raced in her chest, sweat began to gather on her skin, and her breaths became more staccato than they were previously. As the silence reigned on for a seemingly unnatural amount of time, Ophelia began to shake, her green eyes filling with large tears. A noise finally broke through the silence, but it wasn't comforting. A twig snapped behind her. She gasped loudly. "H-Hello? Johnny, I swear if that's you, I'm never-"

 

"Calm yourself. Your boyfriend isn't involved here."

 

"Auntie Olive?" Ophelia's voice hitched slightly. "What's going on? Why am I tied up? Did they get you, too? Who did this? Why are we in your garden?" She struggled to see her aunt standing behind her, but Olive seemed to sense this as she came around to face Ophelia slowly.

 

"It's me, child." Auntie Olive's voice was just as soothing as it had always been, calm, raspy, and slow. Like the gentle shaking of a tree branch in the wind. Ophelia's aunt gave a wide smile . "All in due time, all in due time, my dear, I need for you to understand what it is that we're doing this for.  Pale moonlight illuminated Olive's ghostly white hair as she shook her head . "There is no one else involved here. This garden is a sacred place, can you tell me why, child?"

 

A heavy silence reigned as Ophelia looked around them once more. The slate gray of the headstones surrounding them was bright in the moonlight. She gulped quietly. There were rumors, of course, of how Auntie Olive was known for being involved with some of the most famous disappearances around Strangetown. Several people avoided them. Others, like Mortimer Goth, obsessed over them and the possibilities that lay buried in this garden here. Who knew what actually lay beneath those stones? For most of her childhood, Ophelia had not realized that having gravestones in one's yard wasn't customary. After all, she didn't often get asked to go to other people's houses. As she got older, the presence around those stones seemed different, colder somehow. The childish thought that they were simply toys were gone forever at that point, shattered. Still, Ophelia didn't know if actual bodies were under the stones or if they were simply reminders of those who had lost their lives. Ophelia's eyes came to rest on Peponi and Lerato Meundo's gravestones. Could it be possible that her grandparents were actually here? That her mother was buried here as well? A small lump grew in her throat as nausea boiled in her stomach. She tore her eyes away and looked to the dark grass below.

 

"Well, then, I shall tell you." Olive gave another smile, but this wasn't a warm smile.  No, this was not a matronly smile given to a child. It was cold and empty . "This garden bears the sign of my loyalty to the one I love. This is my gift to him. Our own little playground."

 

A gag did leave Ophelia at such an admission from her aunt. There was no denying the rumors of who Olive was so in love with, so obsessed with that she would go out of his way to gather his attention for even a second. It explained a lot about Ophelia's run away pets and how people hedged around Olive as if she were diseased.

 

 

"You're sick if you're doing this for him!" She accused even as saliva collected in her mouth and tears pushed at the corners of her eyes. Her family, buried in the garden where she used to play, all along. They had been so close, if not in body, in spirit. Another gag left her, but nothing followed. Ophelia hadn't eaten much of anything at Johnny's house as Pollination Technician #9 had been the one cooking tonight and his tastes could be different sometimes. What little she had eaten had already been digested by her system before her walk home that she never completed.

 

"You're really sick! Did you really kill my mother? She's really here?" Ophelia's voice was pleading. The tears refused to stay this time and began to spill down her cheeks. "Dad, too?"

 

"Oh, Ophelia, they've been here all along. Watching you grow from childhood and on. Haven't you felt their presences?" Olive gave a pitying smile, but it was still not a nice look. "Your grandparents are here, your uncles, and some of my friends are here, too." She gestured around the garden. "They're all here. They all gave themselves over for our purpose. For the greater good."

 

Oh, Watcher. Ophelia couldn't stop the tears, but she dared not sob, glaring at her aunt even as she shook in slight fear. "The greater good? You mean for your sick love affair?" Ophelia spat at Olive in disgust. "All these years that I've defended you and I was wrong. I even defended you from Johnny's criticism!" The anger made it easier to get the tears to dry up. "

 

You've lied to me!" The more her voice raised, the more she hoped that someone would hear her, and she could be saved from whatever fate her aunt had planned for her.

 

 

There was a loud smack as Olive slapped her niece hard across the face. "I have never lied to you, girl! Yell as much as you please, people have learned to turn their attention elsewhere. Screaming will not save you."

 

 

Ophelia looked at her aunt through her braids that had become loose with the force of the slap she had received. She breathed heavily as emotions flickered through her mind quicker than she could comprehend them all. Panic rose once more as she realized her aunt was right. No one bothered with the infamous Specter household. That's what she had struggled with all her life. Making friends was still so hard for her, even in high school. Luckily, Johnny and her had met before her parents' demise otherwise, she doubted they'd be together. There was so much ambiguity and darkness over her aunt's reputation.

 

"Don't fret so much, child. As I said before, I will explain everything, starting from the very beginning," Olive said slowly, reaching into the pocket of her dress to reveal the ceremonial knife she had concealed on her person. "Your sacrifice will not be taken lightly. I know that he will enjoy this one the most," A whimsical sigh escaped Olive as she thought back to that magical night.  "I can never quite be sure of how he found me or when things actually occurred. You see, we weren't in this realm. No, we were somewhere beyond. Somewhere so much more than here." Olive's eyes clouded over with memories as a wistful smile grew upon her lips. The knife glinted in the dull light the moon offered. 

 

"But why me?" Ophelia couldn't follow her aunt's wild thinking, this was the woman who had raised her, and here they were. Ophelia was bound to a chair in a field of tombstones, her aunt's own private collection. Olive's failed attempts to contact the one she claimed was her true love surrounded them both. Ophelia's green eyes filled with tears once more and she flinched as her aunt's grin turned malicious. 

"Because, my dear, blood calls the strongest when it's closest to the heart." The words were as cold as ice. "You can't understand, I've been in love since I first saw him. Allow me to explain our story. No one ever gives me a chance to explain things. You see, when I first understood what he was, I needed to be in his presence. There's such a raw force behind him. So much power just wafting off of this silent creature." A shudder went down Olive's spine and her eyes closed. "I always had a fascination for the things that were often looked down upon. You know I'm a Jacoban, that was very rare even back when I was growing up. My parents attempted to convert me a number of times to Peteran. They were ashamed of me. My religion taught me to fear and respect power, but to also lust for it. We all feared in a righteous way the Watcher whose mighty power could rain down the moment he became angered and I began to thirst for more. I needed more than just the Watcher. I needed his opposite. If the Watcher created, and therefore watched over us as his children, then he must have someone who opposed him.  Then I found him, the one who destroyed what the Watcher created . I wanted him, too. Can't you understand that?"

Silence followed as Ophelia shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't understand any of this. It just didn't make any sense. This was all insane. More tears slipped down Ophelia's face as she watched her aunt begin to pace around. She wished she had known the truth all along. Maybe she could have gotten Olive some help before things got this bad. Then again things had been bad before Ophelia had even been born. This had begun long ago.

"No?" Olive asked, eyeing her niece with something akin to pity. "Well, no matter, I'll explain it all to you. You'll understand soon enough. Our love isn't much different than yours and Johnny's."


End file.
